


Деревья за стеклом

by Silwery_Wind



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: AU, Angst, Another end, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Nageki way, School
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Нагеки мало что помнил. Минуты, часы, дни… Время сливалось в одну полосу, словно деревья за стеклом, когда долго едешь на поезде. Словно сон во сне, когда непонятно: ты уже проснулся и видишь реальность или всё ещё спишь.*Он не знал, сколько прошло времени с его первого появления в библиотеке и до того момента, как он встретил Хиёко. Сколько раз листья успели облететь, а потом снова появиться, оживляя пейзаж за окном. Может быть, один, а может — десять…





	Деревья за стеклом

**Author's Note:**

> Моя группа в вк - https://vk.com/silwery_wind  
Именно туда первыми выкладываются работы на различные челленджи, спойлеры к ещё не опубликованному и многое другое
> 
> Писалось на конкурс "Дэдлайн_фест “Успеть до полуночи-2". Номинация: Читеры, 20.09. Тема: "Обратная сторона", фраза: "Без тебя? Никогда"  
У работы есть бета - хочется жить.
> 
> Работа на других сайтах:  
https://fanfics.me/fic135544  
http://ficbook.net/readfic/8672953

Нагеки мало что помнил. Минуты, часы, дни… Время сливалось в одну полосу, словно деревья за стеклом, когда долго едешь на поезде. Словно сон во сне, когда непонятно: ты уже проснулся и видишь реальность или всё ещё спишь.  
Как будто бы ты _растворяешься_ в мире, становясь его частью… И мысли твои — уже не принадлежат тебе, а состоят из обрывков чужих, случайно подкинутых тебе мирозданием…  
Нагеки подошёл ближе к окну. За ним и правда были деревья — библиотека располагалась удачно. Из её окон было видно большую часть Сент-Пиджинейшенс и окрестности. Нагеки всегда считал это место одним из самых удобных для наблюдения.  
Именно поэтому он проводил здесь так много времени.  
Конечно, книги тоже были важны, но всё же… Он многое забывал, а иногда словно _исчезал_. А, возвращаясь, часто не помнил, что вообще происходило и сколько прошло времени.  
Эти _провалы_ Нагеки не беспокоили. Ведь он мог просто смотреть в окно и думать обо всём и ни о чём одновременно…  
У всего есть две стороны. И только от вас зависит, какую выбрать.  
Нагеки нравилось своё существование — и одновременно не нравилось. Когда ему надоедало смотреть в окно, он открывал очередную книгу или же наблюдал за студентами Сент-Пиджинейшенс — это было даже интереснее. Студенты сновали вокруг, не обращая на него внимания — и это радовало, но наряду с тем и расстраивало. Потому что иногда даже Нагеки хотелось немного внимания.  
Но получи он его — испугался бы и попытался _спрятаться_.  
Нагеки и сам это знал, а потому старался не думать, наблюдая за сменой дней, месяцев и времён года…  
Он не знал, сколько прошло времени с его первого _появления_ в библиотеке и до того момента, как он встретил Хиёко. Сколько раз листья успели облететь, а потом снова появиться, оживляя пейзаж за окном. Может быть, один, а может — десять…  
Хиёко сложно было не заметить — она была _человеком_. Наблюдать за ней было даже интереснее, чем за остальными студентами Сент-Пиджинейшенс. Всё в ней — начиная от внешности и заканчивая мировоззрением — было необычным, не таким, к чему он привык.  
А ещё — она замечала его. Всегда, с самой первой встречи. Хиёко говорила с ним — и Нагеки совсем не хотелось _скрыться_.  
Когда Хиёко приходила, Нагеки чувствовал себя более _настоящим_ — словно бы её присутствие приближало реальность. Последнюю остановку поезда, когда деревья за окном больше не сливаются в бесконечную линию, а замирают на месте. Словно бы знаешь, что вот сейчас точно проснёшься.  
С одной стороны это — восхищало, а с другой — пугало. Ведь Нагеки не был уверен, хотел ли он проснуться.  
Рядом с Хиёко мысли становились чётче, как и воспоминания. И чем чаще она приходила, тем более _осознанным_ становился мир вокруг. Реальность наступала, неотвратимо, а с ней возвращалось и то, что Нагеки предпочёл забыть.  
Он чувствовал, что ещё немного — и что-то произойдёт. Что-то непоправимое, но сладостное, освобождающее, но нежеланное.  
Нагеки и не заметил, как влюбился.  
В прекрасный весенний день, когда яркая листва сверкала на солнце, а Хиёко обещала зайти вечером, он осознал это. И почти сразу же — как всё это было безнадёжно и смехотворно.  
Призрак птицы влюбился в живого человека.  
Он всё ещё не помнил, почему стал призраком — потому что _не хотел_ вспоминать. Нагеки был уверен, что ничего хорошего ему память о прошлом не принесёт, но ему было любопытно.  
У всего есть две стороны, и всё зависит от твоего выбора.  
Но, кажется, здесь его желания уже не были так уж важны. Потому что его начали видеть. Студенты Сент-Пиджинейшенс смотрели прямо на него. Нагеки не знал, что именно они видели, но оно точно их пугало. Поэтому он стал приходить в библиотеку ночью.  
Хиёко приходила к нему даже тогда, пусть и не очень часто. Время снова начало _замедляться_, сливаться в единую массу без граней. Нагеки не мог сказать, что это его не устраивало. Время было и его защитой, и клеткой одновременно...  
А однажды Хиёко просто поняла. Нагеки увидел это по её странному человеческому лицу, и тут воспоминания _хлынули потоком_, словно прорвало плотину, словно море вышло из берегов, словно в его голове сейчас копошились тысячи червей, не давая сосредоточиться на чём-либо едином. Хиёко бросилась к нему…  
И впервые смогла прикоснуться.  
Это было странно. Это было невероятно прекрасно. Необычно, пугающе, странно, приятно… Нагеки не мог решить, какую сторону выбрать.  
Ему и не хотелось.  
Он смотрел на Хиёко, пытаясь осознать воспоминания. В голове мелькали лишь обрывки — но он уже понимал, почему ему так нравились люди. И почему Хиёко _увидела_ его.  
Потому что он и сам этого хотел.  
Хотел прощения.  
Нагеки откашлялся и произнёс слова хрипло, словно после долгого сна.  
— Я кое-что вспомнил, — сказал Нагеки. — Почему я здесь. И если бы раньше этого хватило, чтобы уйти вперёд, дальше, оставить наконец этот мир...  
Он остановился и всмотрелся в лицо Хиёко. Затем поднял крыло и нежно прикоснулся к её щеке. Перья стали более _материальными_, чем когда-либо, а прикосновение — весомым.  
— ...То теперь — нет. Я не могу оставить…  
Хиёко грустно улыбнулась, а Нагеки осознал одну простую вещь, которую прямо сейчас совсем не побоялся произнести вслух. Это было совершенно не похоже на него, но...  
— Уйти без тебя? _Никогда_.


End file.
